Eggnog
by laurenthemagnificent
Summary: I just wanted my book back, but no, Robin had to make things difficult. Oneshot. OC w/ normal characters. please read and review! :


I made my way carefully down the stairs, painfully rubbing my stiff muscles from last night brawl. How villains found the time to make crazy inventions was beyond me.

"MERRY EVE OF CHRISTMAS!" Starfire yelled.

"AH-HA!!!" I lost my balance and fell down the remainder of the stairs.

I was a temporary addition to the team so I wasn't exactly used to Starfire just randomly popping up out of nowhere. I was a telepath like Raven, except (no offense), I wasn't half demon. Nevertheless, I couldn't even predict Starfire's actions sometimes.

Starfire giggled and I heard the cracking laughter of Beast Boy and the more mellow laughter of Robin. I looked up.

Beast Boy was rolling on the floor clutching his gut. Robin was leaning against the counter for support. Hmm…I would have to drop something on their heads later.

"Are you alright, friend?" Starfire smiled. I nodded and got up and made my way over to the kitchen where Robin and BB were. I calmly took a seat at the island, not saying a word while the boys controlled their laughter.

After a few seconds, BB got off the floor and stood next to Robin, still leaning against the counter. The laughter was gone but the smiles on their faces told me it could start again at any moment. I picked up the napkins and quietly organized them absent-mindedly, waiting for at least Robin to apologize.

"Do you have something to say?" I poked, not looking up from the napkins. I could hear the smile in his voice as he started,

"Oh yea! That's right," the sarcasm was thick in his words and I looked up. "I forgot to tell you," he stifled a chuckle, "That last step is a doozy."

BB erupted in laughter and fell to the floor again and Robin needed the counter for support again. "Very funny," I grimaced. Sometimes they just didn't know when to quit. I got up and went to sit on the sofa. I grabbed my book of the coffee table and began reading.

"Oh, come on Gidge! We were just joking around." I heard him say. BB shortly followed with, "Yea, we were just…trippin." I heard more low chuckles and someone whispering _that was a good one!_

You would think that after being here for a while at least someone would know when to stop. I ignored them and continued reading.

I wasn't sure how long I had been reading. Time always passed to quickly when I did. I decided to take a break to stretch a little. I set my book down and looked around as I stretched my arms. The room was a white and silver wonderland. There was even a green tree with silver and gold all over it in a corner. Starfire must be decorating. I heard a noise in the kitchen and looked over to see Starfire, busying about with a huge punch bowl in one arm.

"Whatcha doin' Star? I shouted over the blaring Christmas music.

"I am making the nog of egg!" She squealed. Yuck. The way she puts it makes it sound even less desirable than it already is. Besides, who in Titans Tower drinks it anyway? As if on cue, Cyborg and BB walked in, arguing over something, then suddenly sprinted to the kitchen with their eyes wide and huge smiles across their faces. Just like dogs staring at huge hunks of meat. Typical BB and Cy.

I yawned then stretched a little more and reached for my book, but my hand came down on a socked foot instead. I looked over and saw masked eyes staring over my book. I felt my anger start to rise.

"You never told me you were into the Twilight books." Robin snorted.

"You never asked." I reached for the book and he pulled back. "Come on, Robin; just give me my book back."

"_So the lion fell in love with the lamb!_" he read in a mocking tone.

"Robin! Give me the book!" I reached out my hand.

"_What a stupid lamb._" He continued.

"Seriously Robin! Give me the book." I said firmly.

"_What a sick and masochistic lion._" He finished and made a face. "Wow, Gidge. That's pathetic." He slammed the book shut.

"Oh like you could do any better. Now give me the book!" I said, my palms starting to glow with my purple aura.

"Ooo that hurt." He got up and so did I. I reached for the book and he pulled away and held it over his head. "Real mature, Robin." I sneered and my palms got brighter.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Here's your book." He held the book out with a suspicious grin. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. I started to make the book glow but he pulled it back. "You're not getting back if you use your powers."

I grunted and slowly walked towards him. Just as I reached out to take it he shouted, "Hey BB! Catch!" and hurled the book towards Beast Boy. The sound of the pages fluttering in the air made me cringe and close my eyes. I opened them in time to see BB catch the book and was slightly relieved but turned around to punch Robin in the gut. He fell to the floor and held his stomach. Good, temporarily incapacitated.

I jumped over the couch and ran straight towards BB. His eyes widened with fear started to run, but found himself cornered but I still couldn't manage to get the book back. I would reach for it with my right hand and he would pull it away with his left. I'd for it with my left and he'd pull it away with his right and so on. I was just about to get it when I felt to strong arms pull mine behind my back. "Run BB!" Robin shouted in my ear.

"Robin!" I said through clenched teeth, struggling to free my arms, "Let me go!"

Any way I moved, Robin moved with me. Even if I got an arm free, Robin's stupid fast reflexes grabbed it and placed it behind my back again. Suddenly, I heard BB's cracking voice. "Hey Cyborg! It's target-practice!" and then I heard two very distinct sounds. One, was paper fluttering in the air; two, was Cyborg's super-sonic blast charging.

That's it. Screw not using my powers. Very quickly, my hands found Robin's stomach and with a quick _zap!_ Robin's arms fell from mine. I sprinted across the room towards the kitchen. I leapt into the air just as Cy fired his canon. I grabbed book, barely missing the blast, and landing on the island on my back, then rolled off onto the kitchen floor, sweeping Starfire's feet out from under her. She gasped then suddenly, a cold liquid splattered all over us. The house was quiet.

The smell was sickening. It made my stomach knot. I got up and examined myself. Great. Eggnog, all over my brand new sweatshirt and skinny jeans. My anger boiled. I slowly picked up the eggnog covered book and left to go clean up.

Robin and BB would pay for this. Revenge was always my favorite, especially when Raven helped.


End file.
